


The Longest Night

by shirasade



Series: Through the Desert [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Snowed In, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my Through the Desert AU, but set further along the timeline, when Dominic and William are no longer in the desert and have become lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Night

William did not cope with the cold well, and Dominic did his best to keep him warm. He'd been outside to gather firewood several times, making William accompany him to keep his blood moving, but now the snow was piling up and soon they'd be trapped in the house until the weather changed. They had enough food, and water was not a problem as long as they kept the fire going to melt ice, so Dominic knew they would survive– still, he couldn't help but worry that William would get sick so far away from the desert.

"Stop being such a mother hen, Dominic!"

William's voice interrupted his thoughts, and Dominic realized that he'd been pacing around the room, ignoring William who was curled up in front of the fireplace. The nose that was peeking out of a blanket was red, but William's green eyes were clear and sparkling with amusement.

"Instead of worrying about something you can't change, why don't you leave the weather up to the Mother and come join me here where it's warm and cozy…"

Dominic grinned and happily complied, slipping inside the blanket where William's arms were open and waiting for him. Soon William's skin felt warm against Dominic's.

Later, Dominic's head was resting on William's chest and he was playing with the band on William's right wrist, his fingers idly tracing the familiar lines in the leather. As William spoke, Dominic could feel his voice rumble against his ear: "You know what today is, mi piran? It's the longest night of the year. Soon winter will be over and we can get back to work building our new life. Together, the way it is supposed to be."

Dominic smiled and lifted William's hand to his face, kissing his palm gently. He was not worried anymore.


End file.
